1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool water treatment systems and more particularly pertains to a new pool monitor and controller for monitoring and automatically servicing a pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool water treatment systems is known in the prior and more specifically, pool water treatment systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pool water treatment systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,422,014; 3,292,650; 4,648,043; 2,054,881; 5,019,250; and Foreign Patent Nos. WO 91/08530 A1 & EP 0 382 860 A1.
In these respects, the pool monitor and controller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for tile purpose of monitoring and automatically servicing a pool.